Embrace of the Divine
by EmpressOfSarcasm
Summary: "By the Divines, nothing had changed about him. His voice, so calm and soothing, was like the relief of healing after so many years of going without him." Beyond death there was no pain; only happiness to be reunited with the one she loved.


**So I've had this little idea floating around my head after playing Oblivion. (I'm still not done. ;_; I've gotten so frustrated.) It also ties into my future stories about their descendant, Eleanor the Dovahkiin. c: But can I just say that I _love_ Martin. Like, as much as I love Brynjolf, Martin is just so... sexy. His voice. ;_;**

**I recommend listening to Two Steps from Hell ("Organic Multiplication," "I Will Love You Forever," "Love Suspended," and "Shaken, Not Stirred") while reading this. NOTE: I have not actually taken the time to edit this. This is the first and original draft and it therefore may contain spelling/grammer/character errors. Also, this is my first published fic for the Elder Scrolls, so please be nice if I'm out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a copy of the game. All rights go to Bethesda.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Embrace of the Divine

Countess Elaine of Kvatch, also called the Champion of Cyrodiil, was not old by any stretch of the imagination. Only in her forty-fourth winter, she was at the height of her wisdom and aging gracefully as her husband, Baurus, liked to point out on occasion.

Today, however, was a very special day. It was the anniversary of the day the Oblivion Crisis ended. Normally during this day she'd be in the Imperial City, celebrating with the people of Cyrodiil and silently grieving over the loss of her lover, Martin Septim.

But today was not a normal festival. Today her son, Erik, had agreed to spend the day with her (he was currently in Cyrodiil, after all) and they would both quietly grieve over the loss of his father. It was the first time in twenty years that she'd be able to spend the day which honored Martin's sacrifice with her only son with the long-dead Emperor.

As they day progressed Elaine felt a weakness growing in her limbs. She had been silently ailing for months but this was the first time where she truly felt the weakness of disease. As she and Erik walked through the hallways of the castle she found herself in a fit of coughing.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Erik asked, looking at her with his sapphire-blue eyes—the same eyes as Martin. "Are you ill?"

Elaine gave Erik a small smile as the fit passed. "I have been sick for months," she replied. She sighed. "It's been so long… I can't believe it's been twenty years since I met him." Her eyes, multicolored with blue on the rims of the irises, green in the middle, and gold near the pupil, were misted with tears and memories.

Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I wish I could have known him," the young Septim said wistfully. "From the stories he sounds like a great man."

"Yes he was," the older woman answered as they continued to walk. "The stories don't do him enough justice but he was truly the greatest man I have ever had the honor to meet. He would be so proud of you…"

The rest of the day passed on without incident. Baurus and their twins, Thaddeus and Andromeda, were in the Imperial capital celebrating with the rest of the country, so Elaine and Erik were not disturbed by them.

Night fell and Elaine could not shake the weakness in her. She became tired and a kind of heaviness settled in her heart, much like the one which had haunted her for years after Martin's death.

After a goblet of wine she bid Erik goodnight and went to her chambers. She slipped out of her gown and remained in her shift, clambering into her bed and dozing off.

She felt the weakness leave her limbs. She was floating, a leaf in the wind or a whisper carried on a spring breeze. She opened her eyes and she saw herself, lying in bed. Her face was pale and a tiny smile had graced her features.

She felt her face and there were no lines indicating weariness. Her skin was smooth and full of vitality, much like it had been when she was a young woman. She smiled. So this was what death was like. After facing it so many times when she was younger and going so long without thought of it it felt like a dream.

Elaine floated away. Where she went she had no idea. After a very long time—or was it only seconds?—she found herself in a land full of bright, vibrant colors. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue and the grass was a violent shade of green. The flowers were like gems and the water was cool and clear.

A man was standing in front of her. He wore the simple robes of a priest but his face was regal and youthful. His eyes—by the Divines, his eyes—were kind and the color of sapphires. His hair was dark brown and his shoulders broad.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Elaine," Martin Septim said, holding his arms open for her.

Elaine couldn't contain her excitement. An enormous grin on her face, she ran into his arms. He held her tightly around the waist and spun her several times before setting her on the ground. He did not release her.

Their lips pressed together and Elaine clutched his robes tightly. By the Divines, nothing had changed about him. His voice, so calm and soothing, was like the relief of healing after so many years of going without him. He still smelled of hay and old parchment and his lips tasted of apples. Her hands tangled in his slightly scruffy hair and she smiled against his lips as his stubble scratched at her cheeks.

With a start she realized she was crying. They broke apart but their arms remained around each other. "By the gods it's you," she whispered in pure delight, looking into his eyes. The same eyes which had gazed so calmly at her before he'd sacrificed himself for the Empire. The eyes which had greeted her every morning after that first night where they'd confessed their feelings. "Martin…"

They pressed their foreheads together, both smiling freely. "I've missed you so much, my love," he murmured, holding her even tighter. "So much has happened to you…"

She gave him an embarrassed grin. "Forgive me… But Baurus and I—"

"I know of what has transpired between you and Baurus," Martin interrupted, though not angrily. His voice was as gentle as ever as he said, "I am happy for you, Elaine. You found safety and family after all that happened. For that you are the strongest among the survivors. There is no one prouder than I for what you have done in the wake of such sorrow."

Elaine felt more tears streak down her face. "Thank you, Martin," she said hoarsely. "I assume you know about Erik?"

Martin nodded, still smiling down at her. "Yes," he answered. "You were right in choosing to hide him from the Elder Council. Your choice will prove wise in years to come. His descendants will play a great role in future events."

Elaine had no idea what he meant by that but it was none of her concern. All that mattered then was that she and Martin were finally reunited. _Twenty years,_ she thought hazily as she gazed into his eyes. _We've been apart for much too long._

As if knowing what she was thinking, Martin smiled "It's been far too long," he murmured, kissing her eyelids like he used to before she would drift into a dream. The thought of returning to that habit warmed her very soul.

Elaine had no sense of time passing as they made love in the meadow. But all that mattered was that she had Martin back and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**I wanted to write a fluffy lemon scene but I just couldn't make myself do it. ;_; I'm such a chicken. And there are no fluffy lemons for this pairing, dammit!**

**I originally wanted my character to be paired with Baurus for any fics regarding this game but then I met Martin... And then I read spoilers. ;~; I have a lot of feels about this questline, obviously. And then it gave me brilliant ideas for Skyrim fanfictions. :D So expect some Skyrim stuff to appear within the next few months.**

**~A$h**


End file.
